<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon Bliss by mochacherie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801793">Full Moon Bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie'>mochacherie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Era, Humor, Love, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochacherie/pseuds/mochacherie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to help a very worn out Remus post-Full moon. Cue fluff and some smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Original Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Head Over Heels (Remus Lupin/OC series) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Moon Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like I said reviews and any comments appreciated! </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months went by and it was now spring. The secret trysts went on. They managed to keep it under wraps for a whole month after Christmas. That is until Molly had walked in on them in Emma's room one not-so-fine day in the Weasley matriarch's opinion.</p><p>The scene had been one to frame-</p><p>
  <em>Remus kneeling on the ground in front of Emma, who was lying on the bed, clenching her bedsheets while cursing like a sailor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And Molly who looked like she'd seen a ghost, let out a shriek to rivaling a banshee.</em>
</p><p>That was the last time Emma forgot to lock her when Remus was there. After the initial shock, almost everyone in the Order had been thrilled for the couple. Almost no one was surprised except apparently Molly.</p><p>They no longer had to worry about sneaking kisses around the others, much to Molly's dismay who still couldn't get the image out of her mind whenever she saw either of them.</p><p>"At 4 in the bloody afternoon no less," they'd hear her muttering around them.</p><p>Sirius' inappropriate jokes weren't making it easier either as he'd taken to announcing his arrival before entering any room. It was his way of <em>Giving them enough time to make themselves decent</em> he'd walk around saying.</p><p>But Sirius knew it flustered Moony too much and it was always worth the comments.</p><p>Ϟ</p><p>Both Remus and Emma enjoyed the pleasure of getting together near full moons. Raging hormones and whatnot. While it made Remus really nervous should he hurt her, Emma always had a way of distracting him into doing what she wanted.</p><p>Well, what she knew they both wanted.</p><p>Remus still wouldn't let her near him on the day of. And she hadn't tried anything on the day after yet, nervous about how tired he usually was. <em>He had enough to worry about</em>, she thought.</p><p>In late April, Emma walked down one morning to find Remus asleep on the couch. The last night had been a full moon and he was now sleeping bare-chested on a couch on the first floor with a small blanket covering him. Every time she saw Remus shirtless, she couldn't help but stare at how defined his muscles were. Honestly, one would think that she was sixteen and ogling at shirtless boys at the beach.</p><p>Then again, that as the effect he had on her. And he didn't let her forget it either.</p><p>The sound of her approaching Remus made him stir.</p><p>"Sorry, did I wake you?" Emma went and sat next to him on the couch as he moved to make room for her. "Don't worry love. I could smell you the moment you left your room," Remus put his head on hers, his invitation to cuddle.</p><p>"Let me see you," she pushed him back slightly to look at the dried blood on his left side. "That's new," she scowled.</p><p>"Nothing that hasn't happened before," Remus said trying to get up and kiss her but she stopped him. "No. I'm going to grab something to help with that. We can't let it get infected," she pushed him back on the couch and got up to find Sirius' healing supplies.</p><p>"We?" Remus asked with a hint of a smirk in his voice. Although he tried to play it off casually, Remus felt a burst of happiness fluttering through him when she said that.</p><p>Smiling but not saying anything she went to rummage through the kitchen cabinets hoping to find some ointment or something that could remotely help him. Maybe she should've checked the bathroom first. "They're under the sink," she heard Remus call out and she proceeded to look where he had just told her to.</p><p>She came back and started dabbing his wound with some ointment on a small piece of cotton. Remus hissed in pain as it contacted his skin. He watched Emma purse her lips as she focused on helping him. Although it stung a bit, her care was much gentler than having Sirius handle him like this.</p><p>"Sorry," she mumbled but kept at it.</p><p>"Don't be. I actually prefer your touch," Remus closed his eyes and let her do her job.</p><p>"Oh? Do you now?" Emma drawled. Remus didn't like where this was about to go. He felt his bottoms tighten at her suggestive tone. Once she was done cleaning his wound, she placed a kiss on his chest knowing fully well how much he liked that. With a flutter, he opened his eyes to see her smirking.</p><p>Her eyes flickered to his crotch as she saw the bulge grow bigger. <em>Dare I? </em>she wondered.</p><p>She inched closer and leaned down to kiss him. He responded slowly. Neither were in a hurry. Remus placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss with a groan. One hand was on his chest tracing his scars lightly and the other around his neck. Every time her fingers grazed a scar it sent the sensation straight to his groin. This was torture of a different kind.</p><p><em>To be woken up like this after a full moon. Merlin have mercy</em>, he thought, and grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her down to him a little more forcefully.</p><p>Taking this as a positive sign, carefully, she moved to straddle him. As they kissed, she went to grab him gently through the only piece of cloth he wore. Remus' hips bucked towards her on instinct. <em>This woman is going to end me</em>, Remus thought. It took a lot of restrain to not take her wrist and make her grab him with more force.</p><p>"Emma- someone could walk in," he rasped but didn't even bother removing her hand.</p><p>"Let me make you feel better," she whispered back. She really wanted to ease his stress.</p><p>Too tired from the previous night, but still unable to refuse her caress, he nodded. She freed herself from her bottoms and did the same to Remus.</p><p>She hovered over him for a bit teasing- just out of reach but close enough for him to feel her heat. Remus made no effort to hide how frustrated that was making him as she saw his eyes darken in anticipation.</p><p>The wolf wanted to come out and play again. Too bad it was her turn.</p><p><em>That witch is going to pay for that one</em>, was his last thought before she finally took charge and his mind went blank. Happy to let her do the work this time, he gripped her waist tightly as she got into a slow rhythm speeding up his torture only a little.</p><p>With a final sigh, Remus called out her name trying to stay as quiet as he could, releasing his hold on her waist. She slumped down on him, also finishing.</p><p>"I'm going to get my revenge for that stunt you pulled. Almost made me burst a nerve," Remus said when she looked up to grin at him.</p><p>"Why? Are you going to punish me...<em>Professor</em>?" her honeyed voice made Remus groan under her and she saw his gaze darken for the second time that morning, as he mulled over all the things he was going to do to her. Although they had joked about it lightly, she had never seriously brought it up before.</p><p>"You have no idea how much I'm going to enjoy punishing you," he said kissing her again. He grabbed her butt and gave it a rough squeeze making her whimper. <em>I'm not getting out of this one easy</em>, she thought.</p><p>But before they could get started again Remus shifted to settle her next to him so she could lay comfortably.</p><p>She rested her head on his chest as he held her in his arms.</p><p>"Maybe full moons wouldn't be so bad if they ended like this every time," Remus murmured in her ear, reveling in her closeness.</p><p><em>I can get used to this</em>, he thought.</p><p>Readjusting themselves, they eventually closed their eyes for a while and drifted off into a nap. That is until Sirius' shouting woke them up when he found Emma asleep and half-dressed next to Remus.</p><p>"Blimey, I'd tell you two to get a room. But you already have one. Each. And no good that's doing. Now I know how Molly felt," they heard Sirius muttering under his breath as he stomped downstairs to grab some breakfast.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>